Exhausted lines can become blocked by particulate or condensation products generated from the system being exhausted and blocked exhaust lines can pressurize. Pressurized fluid lines can become blocked by contaminants in the fluid. Access ports are provided in these lines for determining the location of the blockage as well as for sampling, venting and purging the lines. However, the access ports themselves can become blocked by the same materials that block the exhaust and pressurized lines. Current maintenance equipment and methods do not address these issues. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.